


Fist lockers

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa goes to her locker before her first class, when the bell goes and a pretty blonde still remains in the corridor with the school's football captain, she gets bad vibes so decides to stick around. <br/>Lucky she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa's fists clenched, she stood very still as she watched the scene before her.  
She was standing by her locker in the corridor of her high school, a boy with long floppy brown hair that looked like it took alot of matinence was a few lockers away from her.  
He was dressed like a typical jock, and had a beautiful blonde pressed against the lockers.

At first glance Lexa had thought a steamy make out session was about to happen.  
But when just before the bell rang she heard the guy's voice lower to a sickening tone, she decided to stick around.

After discretely scanning the two for a couple seconds, Lexa recognised the boy as Finn Collins.  
The boy who had stuck up for wells, a boy Lexa found quite a pleasant addition to her tight friendship group.   
The boy who had been football captain for the last 3 years, and had been in a relationship Raven the school's smartest tec girl during all that time too.  
They were like the school's power couple or something.

Leaning against her locker, Lexa didn't unclench her fists but shifted her gaze to now entirely the scene in front of her.  
Finn had one hand holding the girl's shoulder against the lockers, the other above her hip under her shirt.

"Cmon baby, just a little feel."   
he purred, looking at her in a way that made Lexa's stomach lurch. 

The blonde smiled uneasily back at him before nodding, Lexa catching the glint of reluctance in her eyes.  
His hand slowly slid up, until it reached her breasts where it stayed there for a good thirty seconds or so before it started to drift round to her back, attempting the unhook her bra.

Blue eyes grabbed his arm, but didn't remove his hand from under her shirt.  
"Finn, you said a little."

He broke into a smirk, his eyes big and pleading,"But babyy, my hands are only small so for it to be a lil' I need more."

"No, sorry but I'm not comfortable with that and we needa be going to class - we're already super late Finn' she told him.

Already Lexa could see his body language starting to harden.

"Clarke, please just a few more minutes." He pleaded.

Clarke shook her head, "We needa get to class." She insisted.

His eyes went cold and his expression grew dark, "You know I didn't believe them." He puffed.

"What?"

"Nina and Lydia, they told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you was frigid, and selfish, that you use boys to get what you want, pleasure you, then you don't return the favour."

"What're you ta-"

"You wanted sexy pictures of me, I sent them."

Lexa cringed.

"I didn't even ask for those though, you just randomly sent them?" Clarke replied, her voice full of confusion.

"Yeah because you had been hinting for ages, oh Finn your abs are so nice, oh Finn you're so big." He accused.

Cringe again from Lexa.

"What the fuck Finn, I wasn't hinting for pictures you dumb fuck I was paying you compliments to make you feel good about yourself." Clarke retorted, defensive now.

By now his hand had been forcefully removed from her shirt and was holding her other shoulder.

"Stop being so selfish Clarke, just give me what I want - it's only fair."

He moved his hand under her shirt again, slamming her against the lockers when she tried to push him away.

Lexa was next to them in seconds, her fist connecting with his jaw and the unexpected force of it throwing him to the ground.  
He stared up at her before scrambling to his feet.

"Leave." Lexa commanded.

Finn looked like he was gonna hesitate, until he saw the hard expression on her face and firm fist.  
His trainers scuffled down the hall as he sprinted to class.

 

Lexa turned to Clarke,"Go to class."  
Clarke nodded and starting walking away.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." She said to her back before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wha does that me-?" Clarke called out.

Lexa turned around, "May we meet again." she murmured with a smile.


	2. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's thoughts after what happened minutes earlier.

Clarke burst through the classroom door, gulping when all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir." she blurted, her eyes meeting his apologetically.

He gave her a firm nod and told her to take her seat.  
Quickly she did so, breathing out a sigh of relief when she was slumped in the chair.

The teacher continued his analysis on the art stuck onto the board and it wasn't long until she found her attention slipping.

Clarke was confused, scared even, pissed too. Finn hadn't got off her when she said, he had tried to- she felt sick.  
The thought about what would've happened if that girl wasn't there wasn't a pleasant one.

Who even was she? She hadn't even hesitated to swing for him and hadn't looked scared when he rose back to his feet.

Infact, her calm presence and hard glare had scared Finn off quite fast.  
And then she had practically commanded her to go to class, which was kinda rude but pretty hot.  
Wait hot? No. 

The way she had looked at Clarke though, with those striking green eyes, damn.  
Clarke wondered what language the girl had spoke in, the forgien words had impressively rolled smoothly off her tongue.

She had asked her to translate it, so she did,'May we meet again.'  
Weird words of choice, she could've asked her if she was okay, just said bye, or anything - but she chose that.

Clarke shook her thoughts outta her head and switched her attention back to her teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short, but wanted to post separate to the following chapter.


	3. "Thankyou Klark."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees Clarke again much sooner than she expected.

Anya passed the cigarette to Lexa, before standing up to stretch.  
They had been cramped behind the school's dumpsters for the last period, both of them against going to class but reluctant to leave the school's grounds early due to decent security.  
Lexa finished it and stubbed it out before throwing it on the ground and climbing to her feet.

"You wanna go for a ride before you go home?" Anya asked her.

"Sure, Ima get my bag from my locker then I'll meet you out front."

Anya stuck her hand out for the keys to Lexa's motorcycle which Lexa handed over finally.

"Be ca-"

"careful, yes I know." Anya cut her off, rolling her eyes but stopping when she saw her hand.

"What did you hit?" Anya asked, "Are people giving you shit again because I swear to god I'll -"

"No, no. I'm fine." Lexa told her, "I was just helping someone out."

"You helped Murphy jump some kid again?" She accused, disapproval written all over her face.

"No, I told you I'm done with doing him favours."

"Then who?" Anya pestered.

"Some asshole was pressuring his girlfriend, so I stepped in." Lexa replied with a shrug.

Although she looked relieved, she still shook her head,"Don't do it again - you watch out for yourself, fuck everybody else."  
Lexa just nodded before turning and heading back into the school.

 

 

By the time she reached her locker the halls were starting to crowd so she blended in pretty easily.  
However once she got to her locker, a girl was tripped in the crowd and fell her way.

Lexa managed to catch her just in time, reeling in surprise when she saw that it was Clarke, the blonde from earlier.  
Quick to recover though, "Looks like I've saved you twice today." She smirked.

Clarke smiled a little,"Thankyou for that by the way, like so much."

"Anytime Clarke." She replied, popping the K on her tongue.

As she turned to her locker her arm was caught,"Wait I still don't know your name." Clarke mumbled.

"Oh, It's Lexa."

Clarke nodded,"Well will you let me atleast patch up your hand?" she asked, pointedly glancing down at Lexa's battered and bruised fist.

Lexa looked taken aback, "That's sweet of you but uh I'm fine." She slung her backpack over her shoulder and closed her locker.

"Lexa, please."

Seeing the hesitance in her eyes Clarke spoke again,"Listen all you've have to do is come to my locker and it'll only take a couple of minutes." Lexa looked like she was considering her offer so she added," Otherwise you're gonna end up with broken and torn knuckles." 

Lexa briefly thought about Anya but figured a few minutes couldn't hurt and nodded.

Clarke led her to her locker.  
As soon as it was opened a sketchbook that had been crammed in, tumbled out.

Lexa was quick to retrieve it for Clarke, her eyes catching on the intricate beautiful drawings it contained.

"You're talented." Lexa commented as she passed it to her.

Clarke shook her head,"Not talented enough." She replied, disappointment laced in her voice.  
Lexa raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this.

"My mom." Clarke explained,"She doesn't think art is a proper career choice I can master and wants me to follow her down the medical route instead." 

"Ah, and that's why you have medical equipment in your locker - lucky me." Lexa laughed.

Taking out the first aid kit, Clarke gently took Lexa's hand and began to dab antiseptic on her torn skin, and bandage her sore bruised knuckles.

"You hit more than just one asshole." Clarke observed.

Lexa shrugged.

"Mostly walls nowadays."

When Clarke finished she stepped back from Lexa and closed her locker.

"Thankyou Klark." Lexa murmured.

"Don't worry about it, now we're even." Clarke replied with a smile.

Lexa nodded before speaking up.

"Clarke, about your mother.  
I personally think you could hold a very successful career in art, from what little I saw I know it's like you, which is an hell of a key ingredient."

"But my mo-"

"Maybe you should just ignore what your mom says, it's your life and your future that you're gonna be living." 

"True." Clarke responded thoughtfully.

"Bye Clarke." Lexa said before starting to walk away.

"Wait." Clarke called out.

Lexa turned around.

"When you said my art was like me, what did you mean?"

"Meizen."

Clarke waited for her to translate.

"Meizen - beautiful, Your art is beautiful, like you Klark."

Lexa watched the blush fill Clarke's cheeks before turning back around and heading to go meet Anya.

 

"Finally asshole, where you been?" Anya yelled as Lexa walked out of the school gates.

"I had to pee." Lexa muttered as she bounded down the steps.

Just before she reached Anya she reached down and slid the bandage off her hand and into her pocket.  
She knew Anya would disapprove if she found out she had let someone see her weak.

" 'cause you're late, I'm driving."

Lexa didn't object and climbed on the back of the bike.  
Her thoughts drifting to Clarke as they raced down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
